


Angel Blood

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, reverse boy king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was raised with demon blood in his veins. </p><p>But now, it's angel blood. Specifically, archangel blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Blood

"Sam."

  
The hunter snaps back to reality as a warm hand slides behind his neck, the drowsy angel searching him lazily. There's a hand on his chest too, dragging up slowly like the drawl of his words.

"You know, angel's blood... It's purifying. It cleans the soul, wipes the taint..." His hands are asking as he reaches Sam's lips, and Sam kisses them, long and slow and wet.

"You'd have a bit a' my grace in you, always..." Gabriel mumbles some more as Sam gently moves himself over the angel. Gabriel has this sleepy smile on his face, something proud and unreadable under the surface as he makes a soft growl in his chest. He leans up, kissing Sam slowly, the two sucking at each other's lips. Gabriel tastes so good, and it's making Sam want more. He's getting drunk on him, again, and it's just like the first time, and it's just Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. It's rushed and breathy when Sam says it, hand crooked under Gabriel's neck.

  
"Yes." he says and Gabriel makes a little noise, looking back up again at him again, with those swirling stars and eyes that show Sam that he's dealing with something greater than him. Gabriel's hand is already on the slim blade, but still he asks,  
"Are you sure?" and Sam's face is tucked in his neck, biting at his skin and Gabriel nods, he knows, and the blade slides hot and cold all at the same time across his bicep.

Sam lifts his head as Gabriel's head lolls to the side, as blood starts to slide out of the cut. It looks sweet, so, so, sweet, with Grace rolling dully in it, and it's just a second until Sam is next to it, and then it's finally on his lips and Sam's eyes snap wide open.

It's only a drop, but then Sam's licking, big mouthfuls, and it's like fire running down his throat and he feels like it's lighting him up alive. There's a hand in his hair, he thinks he hears a moan, but he's too busy sucking harsh tons of blood and gasping for air when it finally reaches his stomach, grace roiling inside him and Sam feels like ice on fire. Gabriel lifts Sam's head up, feeling the grace burning through his veins, and Sam's delirious moans.

  
And then Sam opens his eyes and looks at him.

  
Gabriel feels his vessel's heart practically stop, because Gabriel has never seen a soul shine so bright.

  
Sam's eyes are open, and Grace is spilling out, pure and it's the most beautiful thing Gabriel has ever seen, all that grace and soul practically bursting at the seams.  
And then they kiss.

  
It's not a kiss, not really, because dammit, it's a fucking explosion and it's seeing in color, and Sam's tasting galaxies on his lips and all Gabriel can see is music, song pouring out of the soul entwined with him. It's pure holy union, it's the sun on the moon because Sam is doomed to love Gabe, only Gabe, and Gabriel is doomed to forever chase that bright soul called Sam.

Whatever it is that they've got, it's hot and maddening and Sam's very bones, his whole essence is Gabriel, and will always be Gabriel, and Gabriel's burning hot grace is tearing the angel in two, because the human is so fundamentally written into him that Gabriel's pretty sure Sam is all that matters.

  
They break apart from the not-really-kiss, the supernova, and the grace is finally dying down and Sam's not so bursting full of soul anymore, and the sound of all the colors is at last dying down on the angel's ears. And they look at each other, and this is it, this is heaven. Heaven on earth, Eden running like water in their veins.


End file.
